


Worth It

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sehun hires perfection for the evening and even scores himself a date.





	Worth It

_I’ll be up in five._

Sehun was still adjusting to the idea of texting his company for the evening. Pretty Woman was his only experience with anything involving prostitution, which he knew was a movie, but still he’d expected the whole affair to be a little less modernized. When Jongin recommended someone Sehun had expected a street corner, not a url.

XOXOConnect listed their member’s profiles by physical attributes, customer ratings, how far they’d be willing to travel for a client; it was as legitimate as a website could be for an illegal service. Sehun had been a little overwhelmed browsing through all the options and was thankful that Jongin had been willing to throw a few names his way.

For a few days, he’d warbled over whether to actually go through with this idea or continue to spend his evenings with porn and his hand. Dating had been a tough venture due his hours and honestly Sehun wasn’t really sure what he was even looking for. Over dinner one evening he’d lamented to Jongin expecting to hear similar woes only to be blown away by the other man’s answer; he’d hired a prostitute.

Sweet, hiding behind his hands when complimented Jongin apparently had heard some of his board members bring up the site and lurked on it for months, finally choosing someone and had been using the service ever since.

_“You can’t go wrong with Soo.” Jongin had taken a bite of his dessert, cheeks matching the cherry on top of the whipped cream. “I only used him the first time, but believe me he’ll get you hooked.”_

Sehun had read over his profile several times now, so familiar with the text he could likely write it down from memory; _likes cooking, dogs, film, and sucking cock._

He startled with the knock on the door, slowly standing from the hotel room bed and padding to look through the peephole. The man on the other side looked exactly the same as he did in his pictures down to the glasses and all black attire. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Good evening.” Soo’s smile was pleasant, heart-shaped. “Mr. Oh?”

Nodding, Sehun stepped back to let him inside. “Did you have a hard time finding the hotel?”

Soo slipped in, toeing his shoes off in the entryway with familiarity. Sehun supposed he was used to waltzing into strange hotel rooms and making himself at home. “Not really. I’m fairly comfortable with the city.”

“Ah.” Sehun felt like he was particularly lacking eloquence today.

The other man didn’t seem fazed by his unease, instead stepping closer. “We discussed a lot in our texts. Anything you think of at the last minute that I should know?”

“Right now I’m just trying not to back out.” Sehun felt the arousal coil in his belly already, his eyes moving to the plush of Soo's mouth.

The shorter man’s lip quirked in an attempt to not smile. “You wouldn’t  be the first, if that reassures you any.”

“Yes and no.” Sehun brought a hand up to touch his cheek, reassure himself that this was real and happening. Soo’s skin was smooth, warm. He could smell his cologne, hear the intake of his breath at the touch.

His confidence reappeared as the shorter man leaned into the touch, lips brushing over his palm. The sensation was electric, starting from the base of his spine and dancing upwards, reminding him of the feeling of tipping over the big drop of a roller coaster. He leaned down, lips trailing slowly over Soo’s jaw, sucking near his ear.

The low, husky moan that rewarded him surged him further, encouraged him to grab the smaller man by the hip and bring him closer, his leg slipping between those thick, plush thighs. Soo rutted against it, sliding his hands down Sehun’s chest, wanton and shameless.

“I want to see you.” Sehun felt like he was trying to swallow down cotton, arousal already fogging his thoughts. Soo moved like sin and silk, power behind the rolls of his hips.

Almost as if he was hesitant to let go, Soo stepped back a beat after he was asked to, hands lingering on Sehun’s chest until he finally released his dress shirt. He walked backwards, not even looking to check if the space between the bed and dresser was clear, unfastening the buttons of his shirt with each step.

Sehun was thankful for the bed, his knees weak. He licked his lower lip as he caught the first slice of smooth, pale skin. Soo’s pictures had intrigued him; the man was lithe and thick, narrow and broad. Even now, as the shorter man revealed his body to him, Sehun could see the contradictions in the strength of his arms and the plush of his thighs. His cock was already half-hard, thick and heavy in a nest of dark curls.

For a brief moment, Sehun caught the uncertainty, the hesitation as Soo fully undressed. But as quickly as it arrived, it vanished. Soo took a step closer to him, seemingly disappointed he was still clothed. He let his thumb brush over the top button on Sehun’s plum dress shirt.

“May I?” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the breath of skin just above the collar.

Sehun’s fingers found purchase in the smaller man’s hair, giving a nod, before realizing he should his thoughts instead. “Yes. Please.”

Soo bared him with more efficiency than he had himself; Sehun would like to think he was impatient for more. He only paused to tap at Sehun’s thighs, asking him to stand so he could fully push his pants to his ankles. A noise of appreciation and Soo took his cock in hand, cupping his balls and tracing circles with his thumb. Sehun sat back on the bed with a groan, eyes falling closed.

“Very nice.” Soo sounded sincere, reverent as he fell to his knees. Sehun hadn’t even seen him bring a condom over, but he heard the sound of the wrapper, looking down just in time to see Soo put the protection on him with his mouth.

Sehun was shameless with his groan of appreciation, again letting his hands settle into the smaller man’s thick hair. “Fuck.”

After a couple bobs, Soo pulled back, smirking. “You don’t have to be gentle.”

Before Sehun could even respond to that, Soo was back on his cock, bobbing with such ease that Sehun didn’t even know how to process the pleasure. The low groans, the drawn out sounds of sucking, and even the eye contact Soo willingly gave had Sehun reeling with every pull of those lips down his shaft. Even through the condom he could feel the draw of Soo’s tongue, the low hum of pleasure nearly fizzing inside him, leaving him ready to pop far too soon.

He tugged, this time with the intention of removing Soo from his cock. “I…not like this.”

Soo’s lips were impossibly red, swollen and slick. It took all of Sehun’s willpower not to push his cock right back between them. His eyes were slightly glossy from taking him in deep and he licked the corner of his mouth.

“How do you want it then?” Soo rubbed his thighs, encouraging him as he pressed a feather soft kiss to his belly, just above his erection.

Sehun let the images flash in his mind one after the other; Soo on his knees, his back, up against the wall, riding his cock with abandon while Sehun was propped up on the headboard. The final option won him over.

He slowly brought his thumb to the corner of Soo’s mouth, pleased when the shorter man took it into his mouth to suck while he waited for an answer. “I want you to ride me.”

“Sounds fun.” Sehun knew he’d have said that regardless of his response, but he still felt smug about how quickly the other man agreed.

Soo stepped back from between his legs, Sehun swinging them up onto the bed and shimmying awkwardly back to the headboard, arranging himself comfortably between the pillows. Once he stilled, Soo moved onto the bed, lube bottle in hand, giving him a sultry smirk, amplified by his dick-swollen lips.

Sehun had fully expected Soo to ask him if he wanted to watch him prepare himself or do it himself, only to be surprised when the smaller man moved to straddle him, pouring lube down over his cock.

“Do you-” Panic constricted in his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

For a moment, Soo softened his gaze, bringing his dry hand up to cup his cheek. “I prepped myself before I came. You can feel for yourself.”

Relief was a heady feeling, even as embarrassment threatened to creep into his cheeks. To distract and reassure himself, he slid a hand up Soo’s thigh, fingers grazing the seam of his ass, finding it slick as the man had implied. His cock jumped and his head fell back against the headboard as he felt nimble hands work over his erection, smearing the lube.

He closed his eyes, holding his breath as he felt Soo slide down his cock. Soo let out a low, soft sound, somewhere between a moan and swear as he seated himself fully. Sehun brought his hands up to the smaller man’s hips, tracing circles as he tried to calm them both; he wasn’t small and he also didn’t need to start thrusting up without abandon until Soo was ready for that.

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Soo chuckled, but it sounded like the sound had been forced from his lungs, breathy and quick. Sehun leaned in to kiss his collarbone, the shorter man’s hands sliding into his hair. With a sharp inhale he began to move.

The thrusts against his thigh earlier had done nothing to reveal just how heavenly Soo’s body could move against his. Sehun had danced in college, still danced now when he could set the time aside, but Soo moved in such a powerful, liquid way that he felt jealous. The slight roll back of his hips with each downswing made Sehun nearly dig his nails into his thighs, barely hanging on. He forced himself look, to watch every movement his partner made on him; not wanting to miss the dance of their bodies.

Soo’s cock leaked steadily against his belly, like a metronome counting with his bounces. The shorter man had tilted his head back now, hands braced on Sehun’s chest as he rode dick like it was what he was built for; a well-oiled machine. Sehun was unraveling at the tight heat, the way he could almost feel Soo stretch around his cock with each thrust down.

Sehun felt confident enough now to thrust up, to match Soo’s body note for note. The musical way the other man moaned in tandem nearly had him coming sooner than he wanted. He bit his own lip, forcing himself to last just a little longer.

Not sure if he should, but determined regardless, Sehun brought his hand up, circling Soo’s cock to stroke him in messy, wet strokes. Soo cried out, looking down at him for permission.

“God,” Sehun groaned, meeting his eyes and not looking away. “Fucking come for me.”

Soo’s cry was sharp, voice breaking near the end as he shot along Sehun’s chest, tightening around him and pushing Sehun over the same edge. His vision whited out; his pulse drowning out his own cry from his ears. He didn’t let go of Soo’s hips as he filled the condom, keeping them close as he wound down from his orgasm.

After a moment, he felt Soo’s forehead on his shoulder. He stroked the smaller man’s back and hips, giving them both a moment to realign with their senses. His breathing was still so rough and Soo’s sounded no better.

“Satisfactory?” Soo’s voice was a little huskier than before. Sehun felt unmistakably proud to be the cause.

“Exemplary.” Sehun kissed his hair. “Goddamn that was good.”

Soo chuckled. “I expect an equally wordy review on my page later.”

Sehun groaned as he felt Soo slowly slide off of his cock. He let his head tilt back against the headboard once more, eyes falling closed. He was glad he’d made sure to pick a hotel with five-star beds; crashing till morning sounded perfect at this rate.

The condom hit the trash with a rustle and the sound of clothing followed, but Sehun couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes just yet. The idea of cuddling did tempt him, but he didn’t know how Soo would feel about that.

“Ten out of ten.” Sehun found his voice again, finally opening his eyes. Soo was redressed, hip cocked against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. His glasses were on again as well. Sehun hadn’t even remembered him taking them off.

“You’re cute.” Soo chuckled. “Shame this was a one time thing.”

Sehun’s pulse had just started winding down, but at that comment made it spike once more. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“I don’t usually do this, despite what you’re probably thinking.” Soo fumbled in his pockets, pulling out his phone and typing something quickly.

Sehun heard his phone vibrate from the bedside table and tilted his head. “Do what?”

“Give guys my real number.” Soo waved his phone briefly. “This one’s just for business.”

His mouth felt dry, but Sehun wasn’t about to let Soo leave without making sure he knew he was more than okay with this development. “Fuck, I…I’m so down…”

The smile Soo gave then was more sincere, his laugh bright. Sehun was in love. “Let’s just see where this all goes, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sehun’s voice broke at the end of the word and he couldn’t give any more fucks about it if he tried.

Soo slid his phone back into his pocket and waved once more; Sehun was glad that they’d already discussed and covered payment, because he wouldn’t have been able to even count out singles at this point. “Have a nice night.”

“You too.”

As soon as the door closed, Sehun lunged over for his phone, grinning widely when he read the digits of a new number and the message following it: _Call me Kyungsoo next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thankful that I wrote this yesterday because my schedule right now is jam packed and I had a horrible day at work. But onto SeSoo. I was torn who to make the sex worker, but ultimately chose Kyungsoo because I feel he’s the less obvious choice. I liked how aloof he was about it all and Sehun’s eager fumbling. I did a fair bit of research on prostitution, but I decided to be fairly ambiguous in the end.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
